


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (17/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [28]
Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Caroline Flack/Harry Styles, fluff).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (17/52)

Harry rolled over and opened one bleary eye, smiling at the display Caroline was unwittingly performing: small silk panties, black and white stripes -- one narrow foot stepped in, then the other; dainty fingers held slippery silk and the long ascent up Caroline’s legs made Harry’s breath hitch in his chest.

Soft shapely thighs, blooming barely-there rosy bruises where Harry's sharp hips hit hard hours before -- just the smallest sliver of skin peeking out mischievously beneath the heart shape of her girlish, teasing underwear.

“You’re stunning, you know,” Harry murmured, reaching out one hand and inviting Caroline back into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
